


you light my fire

by jiayang333



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayang333/pseuds/jiayang333
Summary: sometimes 'i love you's are confusing.





	you light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during 7x02, because we never got to see jon say goodbye to sansa before he left for dragonstone.  
> fic title is from the eponymous nate ruess song.  
> please enjoy!

Jon wasted no time running up the steps and pushing open the door to his parents' old quarters without so much as a knock.

"Jon," exhaled Sansa, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at an old map lain out on the sheets. She had started upon his entrance, but her face was now a cool mask.

"I thought you'd already gone," she said.

"Without saying goodbye?" he replied.

"I thought I'd said enough." she said, almost guiltily. Her countenance, though steely, betrayed a flicker of discomfort, and she glanced down. "I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything. You know I think you're a good king. But this could be a trap."

"I know," said Jon, beginning to feel awkward standing in her doorway, his hands hanging at his sides when he could think of a dozen better places for them to be.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Sansa said, "just as you protect me. You can come in, by the way," she added, a smile tugging at her lips.

Jon gratefully stepped inside her room and closed the door. "I'm not sure a girl like you needs protection. You are Queen in the North, after all." He sat on the bed next to her.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot with that," Sansa said playfully, leaning against Jon.

"Yeah, well," Jon laughed, "It's not like people are lining up for the job."

The fireplace crackled.

"Seriously," Jon said, and swallowed hard. "Forget all the lords and ladies and soldiers and advisors; I trust you the most."

Sansa said nothing, but took Jon's hand in hers.

"I trust you too. I love you," she said lightly, too quickly.

"I love you," said Jon, mechanically, automatically. His heart beat so fast, he feared it would go out. "Sansa. I do love you."

 

When Jon looked over at her, her brow was crinkled, lips pressed slightly together.

 

"I know, I know," she reassured, squeezing his hand, searching his eyes. Worrying.

"No," he murmured, "you don't."

He fought to maintain her gaze, to tell her the truth that she deserved to know.

"Sansa. I love you. I'm in love with you," he said, every word heavier than the sun. He pulled his hand away from hers. Sheepishly staring at his thumbs now, Jon spoke again in barely a whisper. "When we fought the Boltons, I was so scared I was going to lose. Not scared for Winterfell, or for my men, or for my own skin. I was terrified I would fail you. That I would fail in protecting you, as I already have, so many times. I can't do that again. I need you. More than you know."

When he looked up at her face, he expected pity. Shock. Or worse, disgust. But he only saw Sansa. Her kind eyes, her empathy. What doubts and fears he had washed away when she finally spoke, reaching up to cup Jon's jaw in her hand.

"You haven't failed me, Jon. Never. I know you're scared, I am too. There's a lot to be scared of. But nothing drowns my fears like than the knowledge that I have you. I need you too. And I'm in love with you, too."

Shell-shocked, Jon stared at her. The heat of her touch burned, and he wanted to melt under her fiery gaze, into her fingertips, to feel her skin against his, to let her know just how much he loved her. He was frozen.

And she broke the spell. Gentle and slow, Sansa kissed Jon for the first time with the fireplace roaring in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with criticism or whatever! i'd love to hear thoughts about the fic or tbh about game of thrones in general what a gr8 show i love jonsa


End file.
